Lucie Wilson Black
by Liilapops
Summary: La hija de Sirius Black, a la cual nadie conoce como tal, llega a Hogwarts a cursar su sexto año. Nadie sabe quién es en realidad. La gran pregunta es si eso algún día se descubrirá.
1. Prólogo: Lucie

**Prólogo: Lucie**

Sirius Black había muerto. Por eso, y porque todos estaban llorando por él, nadie se dio cuenta de la mujer de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años que hacía lo mismo por ellos. Nadie notó su cuerpo, con su estómago un poco más grande de lo normal. A su lado, una chica de unos quince años lloraba lentamente.

-Por Luli, y por los que nunca supiste nada.

* * *

-¡Hola! Soy Lucie Wilson, ¿y ustedes?

-Hola Lucie, somos Ron Weasley, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

-Un gusto.

-¿Recién vienes a Hogwarts?

-Sí, estudiaba en Beauxbatons. Hasta que... -se le quebró la voz-... falleció mi padre, en junio.

-Lo sentimos.

-No se preocupen, ya lo superé. Lo que más me duele es que mi padre nunca supo que mi madre está embarazada... en vacaciones de Navidad voy a ir a verla. Soy lo único que le queda.

-Lo lamento mucho -confesó Hermione-. Vivimos mucho en este último tiempo.

-No se preocupen, a mi padre casi no lo conocí, nunca supe la verdadera razón por la cual no lo hice hasta que murió -sollozó.

-Yo tengo una pregunta. ¿Cómo es que entras al año que entras si solamente aceptan gente de primero?  
-Me dieron un permiso especial. Entro a sexto, tuve que dar los TIMOS en verano.

-¿Por?

Ron esperaba que le contestara Hermione, pero el que lo hizo fue Harry.

-Porque en Beauxbatons los dan en sexto. Nos lo dijo Fleur.

* * *

-Este año recibiremos a una alumna de sexto año que proviene del colegio Beauxbatons. ¡Wilson, Lucie!

La chica se dirigió hacia el sombrero. La selección fue corta.

-Vaya -dijo el sombrero-. Nunca imaginé que Sirius Black tuviera una hija, y menos que menos que con Evelyn Wilson.

-Esas casualidades de la vida. Pero no vine a que me dijeras eso, nunca supe por qué no conocía a mi padre hasta hace tres meses. Mi madre no me deja tocar los diarios.

-Está bien. No te preocupes, sé muy bien donde colocarte.

-Bueno, estoy esperando tu decisión.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

* * * * *

**Es solamente un prólogo esto. Es corto por esa misma razón. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews, me ayudan a mejorar mi historia. Iba a decir algo más... pero me olvidé. Esperen, me acordé. Espero que les guste la historia (esto ya lo dije) y es una de mis locas ideas para crear historias.**

**Saludos, hasta la publicación del próximo capítulo.**

**Liila!**


	2. Evelyn

**Capítulo 1: Evelyn.**

Evelyn Wilson miraba por la ventana de su casa ubicada en las afueras de Londres. Evelyn era una mujer de treinta y seis años, que se había casado con Sirius Black en 1979. Solamente Lily y James Potter habían presenciado su boda. En agosto de 1980, más precisamente el diecinueve, había nacido su hija Lucie Evelynne Black. A su madre no le gustaba como se escribía su nombre, por eso su hija tenía su nombre en francés. Ni a Evelyn ni a Sirius les gustaba "Lucy Evelyn Black". Luli, o Lu, como la llamaban sus padres, tenía de padrinos al matrimonio Potter, y su mejor amigo de chiquita era Harry Potter. Al morir Lily y James en Halloween de 1981, y ser arrestado Sirius, Evelyn cambió el apellido de su hija por Wilson. Lucie nunca supo la realidad sobre su padre hasta que había fallecido en junio. Para sorpresa de Evelyn, Lucie no tuvo problemas en aceptar eso, pero ambas estaban muy tristes. La razón: Evelyn estaba embarazada de dos meses, y se lo pensaba contar a Sirius por aquellos días, pero no había podido. Evelyn había mandado a su hija a Beauxbatons, gracias a su familia que vivía en Francia. Tampoco eso había sido un gran problema, los nombres de la chica eran franceses. Pero ahora iba a Hogwarts.

Evelyn Wilson estaba en sus pensamientos cuando llegó una lechuza. La reconoció como la lechuza que le compró a su hija, de nombre Ellie.

_Mamá:_

_Hola, espero que estés bien. ¿Pasó algo con el bebé? Cada día tengo más abierta en mi mente la teoría de que son dos. Por las dudas, tengo cuatro nombres pensados, dos de nena y dos de varón. Pero luego te los digo. La verdadera razón de la escritura de la carta es para contarte mis primeros días en Hogwarts. O mejor dicho, el primero. Quedé en Gryffindor, como papá y tú. También me hice amiga de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Por favor, contesta la carta lo más rápido posible. Te quiero mucho._

_Luli._

Evelyn sonrió y le contestó la carta a su hija.

* * *

-¡La conozco de algún lado!

Un chico de dieciséis años, pelo azabache y ojos esmeralda, le gritaba a sus mejores amigos, un pelirrojo de ojos azules, y una castaña de ojos de igual color.

-¿Cómo vas a conocer a Lucie de algún lugar si viviste con muggles?

-Estoy seguro que de chicos nos conocíamos.

Hermione y Ron no dijeron nada. Hermione decidió averiguar la realidad hablando con Lucie. Pero para eso faltaba.

* * *

-¿De quién es, Lu?

Una chica castaña, que al sol tenía reflejos rojos de ojos grises sonrió.

-De mi madre, ¿por?

-Te pregunto.

-Ah, pensé que era por otra cosa.

-¿Por qué todos los profesores dicen cosas tuyas cuando pasan la lista?

-Porque piensan en mi padre... el problema es que nadie sabe quien es.

-Harry dijo que te conocía.

Lucie Wilson sonrió. Sabía que Hermione, con lo poco que la conocía, iba a llegar a averiguar su secreto.

-Sí, vi a Harry cuando era chico -confesó-. Nuestras madres eran amigas en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

-Wilson. Evelyn Wilson.

-No entiendo...

Lucie suspiró. La carta aún no la había leído.

-Mi madre, al ver los problemas con mi padre, decidió ponerme su apellido.

Hermione captó enseguida.

-Entiendo. Tenemos Pociones, ¿vamos?

* * *

-¡Estupendo, señorita Wilson! Y tu también, Harry.

Hermione no estaba de buen humor. Por lo menos había reconocido que la poción de Lucie era tan buena o mejor que la de ella. Pero la de Harry... ahí había gato encerrado.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermy?

-Acá hay gato encerrado -bromeó, apenas su amiga le hizo la pregunta, a la salida de las mazmorras.

-No, no. Hay felino en cautiverio -Lucie logró sacarle una sonrisa a la castaña-. Me lo decía siempre mi mejor amiga allá en Francia. Ahora, ¿puedo leer la carta?

_Lu:_

_Me alegra que hayas quedado en Gryffindor, como tu padre y como yo, bien dijiste. Comprobaste en carne propia que Harry es idéntico a James... y tiene los ojos de Lily. Me alegra mucho que te hayas hecho amigos en el colegio. Sé que extrañas a tus amigas de allá, pero las podrás ver en Navidad. Te quiero mucho, no hagas muchos líos como hizo tu padre en Hogwarts. Te quiere,_

_Mamá._

La chica sonrió. Se dirigió a su sala común rápido, donde encontró a sus nuevos amigos.

-Hola -saludó, haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

-Hola Lucie... lamentamos no hacerte caso, pero estamos estudiando.

-No se preocupen, yo también tengo que hacerlo, pero sé manejar mis tiempos para hacerlo tarde.

-Lucie, ¿conoces a la hermana de Ron?

-Te soy sincera, no.

-Ginny Weasley -se presentó la pelirroja.

-Lucie Wilson, un gusto.

-¿De dónde vienes? Tenía entendido que no se aceptaban alumnos que no fueran de primer año.

-Sí, pero mi madre logró hacer una excepción conmigo. Como ves, me aceptaron. Vengo de Beauxbatons, viví en Francia con mis tíos, mientras mi madre me cuidaba desde Inglaterra.

-Ok.

* * *

Evelyn suspiró otra vez. Su hija podría tener razón otra vez. Tenía hora con el ginecólogo. Le confirmaría todos los datos sobre su bebé. Tenía que ir.

Evelyn Marie Wilson se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el baño. Tenía que prepararse.

* * *

-¿Quién es Tonks?

-¿Tu madre forma parte de la Orden del Fénix?  
-Formó parte de la vieja, pero de la nueva todavía no, Dumbledore está intentando convencerla, pero sé lo que es.

-Tonks es un miembro de la nueva Orden del Fénix. Fue la que me "rescató" del tren.

Lucie pareció quedarse conforme con la explicación.

-Discúlpenme... pero tengo que ir a escribir una carta.

-Tranquila, ve.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Señora, por favor no grite, estamos en un hospital.

-Lo lamento mucho, doctor, no fue mi intención. Estoy sorprendida.

-La entiendo. Por cierto, son varones los bebés que espera.

* * *

_Mamá:_

_Gracias por tu carta. Harry sospecha algo sobre que yo lo conozco. Le dije a Hermione que sí, que nos habíamos visto de chicos, pero no que éramos mejores amigos. Espero que te haya ido bien en tu revisión._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Luli._

Evelyn contestó rápidamente la misiva de su hija, por ahora mayor.

_Lulita:_

_Tengo noticias. Son gemelos, y varones. Espero que se te ocurran nombres. ¿Te gusta Sirius? Espero que sí. Bueno, no tengo nada más que contarte. Te amo mucho, hija._

_Evelyn._

_P.D: Lucie Evelynne Wilson y sus predicciones, que muchas veces son correctas._

* * *

Lucie sonrió. Tenía tiempo para escribirle una carta a su madre. Una larga carta. Pero eso era otra cosa.

-¿Qué dice tu madre?

-Que son gemelos -Ron respingó al escuchar eso-, y que piense nombres. ¡Ah! Y que no entiende por qué no tomo Adivinación. Predigo cosas bastante bien.

* * * * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Al review negativo, espero que le haya aclarado alguna duda que haya tenido. Ya me había puesto a escribir cuando se me ocurrió la idea. Las obras teatrales son solo diálogos... en mis historias me gusta tener algo dramático, algo lírico y algo narrativo.**

**Liila!**


End file.
